Double Timing
by Master of Procrastination
Summary: The Fenton's twins are 14, their father sends them to the past to protect them. they have to defeat their worst enemy in the past, to save the entire future.
1. first day of school

Hi peoples of the present... this is the future... in this story... but so far the setting is mostly modern... they have the same slang and the same school with the same teachers... except they're older... which to me is cool...

P.S: Hey peeps, can't wait to see the new DP movie... i bet yah 100 bucks that it'll be awsome... and if i lose that 100 bucks...i'll just give ya'll 100 bucks in the pooper... yahah!

* * *

chapter one...  
( Fourteen years after DxS had their beautieful twins, Olivia and Ezekiel )... 

"Ollie! Zeak! get up and eat your breakfast before you miss the bus! " Their mother yelled.

Olivia jumped out of bed with happieness filling her eyes, because the first day of high school had finnaly come. And she, being the obtamistic person that she is, was excited about making new friends and sucking up to new teachers. (That was something her mother taught her). Ollie had her mothers brains and balance, but she was like a female clone of her Father. Of course she was a tomboy, to be like one's father, you must be male or boy-ish. She slipped into her normal everyday, of the school year, attire.(A/N: as you know in the cartoons, the characters wear the same thing every day) She changed into her white t-shirt with the red olval (not like danny's, a girl's t-shirt) and her hip-hugger jeans.(she is very thin, there's high metableizimsom from somewhere in both sides of the family) She brushed her long black hair, then put it into her usual big-black-bun in the back of her head. she let her shorter bangs hand to her jaw. and she put on her make-up and ran down stairs. you'd think in the time it take for girls to get ready for school (especialy the first day of school) her brother would have been done with breakfast by now. But no, he was still asleep in bed.

"Ollie dear, would you get the horn and wake up your brother?" Her mother asked. This was Ollie's favorite thing to do during the school year...wake up her brother with a blow-horn and at least once a week. She ran up stairs, turned out the hallway lights, and quietly snuck into his room. His head was right next to the light switch.  
She flipped the light on and and blew the horn at the same time.

"**_HHHHHHOOOOOEEEEEEEENNNNKKK_**!"  
"WAKE UP ZEAK! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU WANT TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSTION!"... no reply..."**WAKE UP YOU STUPID VEGGIE LOVER**!"

"can't the creatures of the night sleep-in during the day." Zeak mummbled, pulling the black pillow over his head.

"_No_, RISE'N SHINE, SLEEPY BUTT!"

"2 more years, Ollie?"

"No, get up you stupid ... um ... _elf_."

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Zeak finally sat up in bed. he disliked that name as much as **meat**. Elf, was the word his initials spelled. 'E' for Ezekiel, 'L' for Lance, and 'F' for Fenton.

"_Now_ your_ up_." Ollie said sarcasticly..."Just get dressed and stuff your face. The bus is come'n in 30 minuets, _little brother_."

"ggrrr... only by two minutes, TWO MINUTES!" He yelled, he hated it when she explained that she was legally older than he was ... but only by two minutes.

Zeak hated a lot of things; his name, his initials, his sister. _His freaky life_... and school, don't forget school. Hating so much and inheriting so much from his mom, you just know that he's gothic ... and you'd know that for sure, if you saw the posters in his room.

He got out of bed slowly, trying not to let the blood rush out of his brain too fast. He changed into his normal attire ... which was; of course, gothic ... he had his black shirt with a skull on it, that had a fishnet style cloth attached as more to the sleeves. He put on his baggy black pants with chains on, put on his backward black visor, and his small silver earring. And to top it off, he put on his black spiked dog-collar.(A/N: I would so wear that outfit i had it)

He walked down the stairs, then tripped, and tumbled down to land flat on his face.But he's used to it.He looked up and saw the family at the table. There was an empty chair, and in front of it, on the table, was a turf-wich.(grass-on-a-bun). He got up stumbling on the way to the table. "Oh, thanks mom." (Zeak, may have inherited his mothers personality, but he had his dad's not-so-brains and not-so-balance.)

"Your welcome. Looking sharp honey." Danny and Ollie gave a sigh, for 'predictable'.

"um...okay, yah ready for the first day." Danny asked the kids.

"Yes." Ollie said.

"never." Said Zeak. (A/N: i hate whenI can't thinkof any other way to make sureyou know this, Ollie is the first relpies and Zeak is the second)

"Okay ...well ... the bus should come any minute ... um kids, before you go I need to ask a favor."

"Okay."

"Shoot."

"um...uh...Call me or fax me or something, if anything weird starts happening to you or around you while your in school."

"Why?"

"What do yah mean?"

"I'm just concerned for you kids if anything ... happened or, attacked you..."

"It's okay dad, if a ghost attacks the school, the Phantom guy'll save us." Ollie explained

"-cough- uh...um ... yeah.. Sure...Just Do It Anyway!" Danny demanded.

"Why?" Zeak and Ollie asked in union. Then their dad gave them the death glare, or the 'do-what-i-say-or-you'll-soon-find-out glare'.

Ollie and Zeak went outside and waited for the bus.

* * *

(inside the home Danny and Sam were talking.).. 

"Danny, I really think we should tell'em."

"I know, but what if they go to school and tell somebody? Or what if they inherited it from me, and wont tell us!"

"Danny, stop breaking down. if they did, and stuff were happening to'em, they'd tell us."

"How do you know? I kept it secret from my parents. Obviously I didn't tell'em about it!"

"Well, then we'd see ghosts flying around town that had to look like you. They_ did_ inherit most of their_ looks_ from you." It was true both Ollie and Zeak had black hair and blue eyes,pionted nose and were skinny... but they had their mother's chin.

"-sigh- I hope if it does happen then I can handle it, and that they don't go to someone else for help."

"Me too, honey, me too."

* * *

(Once at the school yard, Ollie and Zeak saw their two best friends)... 

"Taylor, Jenny, HI!" Ollie yelled to them.

"Sup, Ol." said her secret crush Taylor Kanast. "Yo Zeak, ma'man."

"Waddup... Tay." Zeak replied, Zeak and Taylor gave each other a knuckle buster.

"Hey." Said her best friend Jenny Foley.(guess who's her daddy)

"ooo, I missed you so much!" Yelled Ollie to Jenny.

"Oh, I missed you too! So what did you do over the summer?" Jenny asked.

"Nothin much, just the normal staying home-alone for a few hours every day..._with him_." Ollie replied.

"14 years together, and you _hate_ each other?"

"No, I love Zeak. I just don't want him to know that, or he'll freak." Ollie explained.

"hea. I guess so."

BRRRIIINNNGGG!

Zeak said "Well, we'd better get to class and find out our teachers weaknesses are if we're gonna butter them up." The group of kids walked down the hall, Zeak started walking backwards to talk to his friends, then he bumped right into Lars Baxter, captin of the football team and son of a gas pumper..

"Move it losers!" He demanded with the nasally high pitch voice he inherited from his father.

"You move it!" Zeak yelled back at him.

"Make me Fen-turd! I bet your stupid sister wouldn't even mind if I took you down."

"Yeah right, Yah stupid Fagot. Just shut up."

"Aw, are you mad at me. Oh well, maybe your dog Max will come from the dead and save you."

"Shut up about Max!"

"That stupid dog was nothin but trouble, Fenton. You know what. Me and my dad are the ones that killed him. The knife was from our kitchen...And if you got another dog, we'd do it again."

...silence...

"**WHAT! IT WAS YOU! **you are _SO DEAD_ you _EVIL_ _son of a_..!."the next thing you knew Zeak was beating him with his fist. Ollie and Jenny were trying to pull off Zeak. but him as a male with a bad temper, they could not.

"Taylor, help us!" Jen and Ollie yelled at him.

"Okay, fine." They all pulled Zeak off of him only to leave a jock covered in bruises and anger.

Mr. Lancer, the old hack, came up behind them and yelled.  
"What's going on here!"

"Lars just said that he..." they all started but Lars cut them off.

"Zeak just came up to me for no reason and tried to _kill me_. He told me I said something over the summer that was mean or something... I don't think I deserve a broken nose for that, do I. Mr. Lancer?" Lars had on the saddest puppy dog eye's you'd ever see.

"It's okay Mr. Baxter, I'll make sure that Mr. Fenton doesn't hurt you like that again." Lancer said sympathetically.

Zeak yelled, upset."**WHAT! HE'S A LIAR! A DIRTY FREAKIN LIAR! HE JUST JUST SAID**...!"

"**Enough Mr. Fenton**, I've heard enough out of you, and enough is more than I need.Your going to guidance counselor and Detention, at the end of today, and the rest of this week."

"-Gasp-... -sigh- ... okay, I guess I do need some guidance."

"That's good to hear from you Mr. Fenton."

* * *

(Later when zeak and Ollie got home)...  
Zeak just told Danny about having detention and help from a counsolar, and _he ain't taking it to w_ell. Danny ordered Ollie to go to her room so he and Zeak could talk. Sam isn't here because she's at work... 

"WHAT! you got detention and you have to see the guidance counselor every day this _week_! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Danny yelled.

"I beat up Lars..." Zeak explained simply.

"Baxter?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, he's just like his Father..._jerk_... What did he do?" Danny could see a slight tear well up in Zeak's eye. Zeak explained with a mjor frog in his throat.

"He said, him and his dad killed Max, and the knife was from their kitchen." Danny stared wide eyed at Zeak...

"THEY KILLED MAX,_ I LOVED THAT DOG_...that Dash _IS_ so gonna get a nasty dirty bruse to his filthy face when I'm..."

"**_DAD!"_**

"AH! what...?"

"Don't do that ... it's scarey and embarrassing."

"Oh, sorry son ..-sigh-.. why didn't you tell someone?"

"I did. Mr. L, wont listen to me. I told the counselor and they said they'd look into it."

"Which means no one believes you and counselor wont do a thing." Danny finished for him.

"Right."

"-sigh-...um... well...did anybody say that they saw anything creepy on you. Or your eyes were glowing or something?"

"_What_?"

"Nothing!" Danny snapped. "... Just remember, if anything weird or out of control happens to you and/or Ollie, call me immediately."

"Um..._OOkkaayy_?"

* * *

That's the first chapter ... please RXR... please be easy on me with flames ... and don't criticize my awful grammar ... here... lalalalalalalalalalalala!

Master of Procrastination sighing off...till next time.


	2. woah, how'd I do that?

Inhuman patients, (If you waited for me to update this you are not human, cuz that was a long wait) luckily for many of you I might kinda sorta update a little faster...  
DON'T RUSH ME! I am the Master of Procrastination you know. 

thank you patient reviewers...

Thank you for your Alexa Daley of Lathbury- What ever your gonna do to me involving chicken, a bedspred and a feather, PLEASE HAVE MERSY!

PhantomBoy827- thanks

DannysGirlForever-I AM I AM!

CassyG- tottally tubular

animeandcartoonlunatic1305-thanks and here it is.

* * *

The next day during detention)...  
Lancer is sitting at his desk reading a poem book, and Zeak looked like a 10 year old watching the science channle. Finally Zeak couldn't take the ringing noise in his ear. 

"Mr. L?"

"Please, call me Mr. _Lancer_."

"Okay, Mr. _Lancer_, why are you still working here? I mean, certainly you could have retired by now."

"Because, I enjoy teaching. And I can never get over the wonderful feeling of a student I've teached graduating and going out into the real world ready to face it." Zeak just stared at him.

"Do you ever do anything for fun?"

"Teaching children is fun for me." Zeak looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you do anything besides teach, _for fun_?" Mr. Lancer mumbled something inaudible. Zeak could only make out the words "shaving" and "back".

"Uh... Are you ever gonna get married?"

"Not likely."

"Why?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions." (mumbled: "just like your father") Lancer looked at the clock eagerly"Well it's 4:00. You can go home now." Lancer looked stressed as he said that.

* * *

(Now with Taylor, Jenny, and Ollie: they were eating fries and burgers when all of a sudden ... Lars stomped in the Nasty Burger II) 

"Fenton!" Lars walked up to their table. Zeak and Ollie both turned their head and looked at him nervous.  
"I got a joke for yah Zeaky." Zeak looked at him curiously." What's stupid, weak, and about to be blue and black?"

Zeak knew the answer but lied. "I don't know."

"You!" and Lars punched him right in the gut while he was still sitting.

Ollie yelled at Lars "What the heck did you do that for! What did he do to you!"

"I'll tell yah what he did. He made a fool outta me."

Zeak spoke up still clutching his stomach "When!"

"Today! you have Ms. Waffle for first block don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you sit in the desk in the middle of the back row?"

"Usually."

"Well, your drool was all over the desk I sat at today, and the drool got in the hair of the hot girl that sits in front of me, Sally Lormez! (A/N: Paulina's daughter) AND SHE BLAMED THE SPIT IN HER HAIR, ON** ME**!"

Taylor couldn't help a chuckle, Jenny looked like she was about to explode, and Ollie's face was beet red. Zeak was confused.  
Zeak was about to say something when Lars ripped him out of his seat and gave him and super atomic wedgie and then shoved his head in the burger his sister was eating. Then Lars took Jenny's soda and stuffed it in Zeak's underwear. Everyone in the restaurant was laughing now, and Zeak was furious.

"I DIDN'T SIT AT THAT DESK TODAY! **I WAS IN _ISS!_** (A/N: Iss, means "in school suspension")  
That moment Zeak's eyes shot Lars the most evil of freaky looks, his eyes were glowing a radioactive green. And the next thing Lars new a burger flew into his face from off an anonymous person's tray. Lars wiped the burger off of him and looked at Zeak's eyes, scared.

"your a freak, A FREAK, **A FREAK I TELL YAH! _AHHH!"_**Lars ran out of the Nasty Burger screaming like a girl. The other people in the restraint didn't notice the change of color in Zeak's eyes, but they were perplexed about the flying burger. However Ollie, Jenny, and Taylor noticed everything (including the fact that the soda in his underwear was Mountain Dew and it was dripping on the floor beneath his pants). Jenny and Ollie grabbed Zeak and pulled him though the emergency exit door that leads to the back. Taylor followed.

"_Zeak_, what was _that_?" Ollie asked.

"What? what was what? The flying burger? I don't know how that happened."

"Yes, the burger. but also your eyes." Jenny proclaimed.

"My eyes? What about them?"

"They were glowing man!" Taylor yelled.

"My eyes were glowing? How?"

"We don't know, that's why we asked." Ollie said.

"My eyes were glowing? oh man! That's freaky."

"That's probably why Lars was Yelling "YOUR A FREAK!"" Taylor explained.

"Listen guys, me and Zeak need to get home, so we'll see you guys tomorrow." Ollie said to Jenny and Taylor. She remembered what her dad had said about a day ago.

* * *

(Later Zeak and Ollie were almost home)  
but as they reached for the door they heard someone across the street yell "It's the kid who made the burger fly!" Zeak gulped, word of what had happened at the Nasty Burger was spreading fast REAL fast. in like five minutes! Zeak and Ollie went in side the house when they saw the TV was one and so was a news report about Zeak. Someone had a video camera with them when during Zeak's little Incident. Sam was back from work and she walked into the living room and noticed Zeak covered with Pickles, ketchup, mustard, and a big ol'meat patty. 

"Oh, Honey! what happened to you?"

"Uh, a little fight with Lars."

Then she looked at the TV hearing the words "Ezekiel" and "Fenton". She watched the report about Zeak's eyes and the flying burger. The reporter and news cast decided that he must have been overshadowed by a ghost when that happened. But Sam knew better.

"Zeak did this really happen?"

"Yes." Ollie answered for him, knowing Zeak had a major lump in his throat.

"Were you being overshadowed by a ghost, I mean?" Sam reinstated.

"No." Zeak said squeakily, trying to find his voice.

"-sigh-... You need to have a talk with your father when he gets home." Sam looked at the TV. Currently on the television was a live broadcasting of Mr. Phantom kicking the butt of a "BEWEAR!" yelling pain...again.

"Where should I go?" Ollie asked because when dad and Zeak had talks she didn't like being part of them.

"You stay with him, you both need to talk to your father." Ollie looked confused.

"hum... Where is dad anyway?" Ollie asked. Sam looked at her.

"At his Job." Sam replied, with a slight smirk on her face. Deep down she was happy that the half-ghost gene was pasted down to her children. Well, at least one of them so far. She hoped that both of them had the powers, then again, Ollie probably would since Zeak has them, and they _are_ twins.

"What does he do? Neither you nor dad ever told us what he does. And it seems like he goes to work during _any time_. Like sometimes he leaves in the middle of the night, sometimes in the afternoon, and a few times right during very special occasions like _Our 12th Birthday Party_!"

"Well, your father's job is ... very random, he doesn't really have a schedule for it, he just goes when he needs to."

"So dad HAD to go to his job in the middle of our 12th birthday party? Is his job that important? Is it more important than family?"

"Ollie, enough with the questions! You'll find out the answers soon enough." Ollie looked frustrated.

* * *

(later when Danny got home and was about to talk to them about the You-know-Whats-its)  
"sigh-... Zeak can you tell me exactly how you felt when Lars beat you. Zeak gave Danny the thats-a-dumb-question look. 

"Um... angry"

"Did you have that I'm-gonna-get-my-revenge feeling?"

"uh huh." Zeak answered. Ollie just sat and listened to them talk, trying to get as far away from being noticed as posable.

"And when the Burger flew into his face, which is funny by the way, did you think about a burger flying into his face just before it happened?"

"Well, yes, actually." Ollie started getting really interested in the conversation they were having. Danny turned to Ollie. and she knew this was coming.

"Has anything like this happened to you, Ollie?"

"No."

"Hum, well could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Put your hand on the table and think about it going threw the table."

"What?"

"No questions, just do it."

Ollie put her hand on the table and started thinking. _Put my hand threw the table. Put my hand threw the table. Put my hand threw the table? _And suddenly she fell right threw the table and hit the floor hard.  
"Ow!" Zeak stared in amazement.

"Well, that settles it, you both inherited more than just my good looks from." Sam in the corner of the kitchen snickered at that statement.

"What! I inherited _falling_ threw_ tables_ from _you_!" Ollie yelled, still in shock.

"No."

"Then WHAT!" Zeak yelled.

"You kids have ghost powers." Sam said from the Corner of the kitchen. Zeak and Ollie stared at her and then each other and back at her again. then they yelled in union.

**_"WHAT! GHOST POWERS?"_**

"Kids, I'm...-sigh-... Danny Phantom, or as some people are starting to call me Dan Phantom." Danny said, slightly proud but mostly concerned. Now Zeak and Ollie had no words to say. They didn't even have voices now.

Zeak found his voice first. "Wait, so that's your job? Fighting ghosts?"

"Well, yes." Danny answered him. Then Ollie found her voice.

"So is that why you left us at our 12th birthday party? To fight ghosts?"

"um ... yes ... well, sorta, I mean... I didn't really leave you guys, a ghost ... kidnapped me trying to get revenge."

"for what?" Zeak and Ollie said at the same time. Danny started scratching the back of his head showing nervousness.

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now!" Danny sad very nervous, the back of his neck was probably red by now and it had only been a few seconds. "You know you can't tell anyone about your ghost powers."

"Yeah, I know." Ollie said.

"but what about Taylor and Jenny?" Zeak implied.

"Can you trust them?" Danny asked with a very serious look on his face.

"Dad! We've known Taylor since kindergarten. Jenny before that." Zeak argued.

"Yeah. But we need to wait till a good time to tell them ... so it doesn't shock them." Sam said.

"So what? You want me and Zeak to give them little "accidental" hints?" Ollie asked.

"Oh, that'll work great ... just don't give them hints in public." Danny said.

"Yah know Ollie this could be fun." Zeak said to his sister with a smirk on his face.

"KIDS, we need to start some training so you can a least control your powers a little. well, at least so it's not obvious." Danny said motioning them to come to the basement.

(down in the basement)...  
"Why are we in the basement?" Ollie asked.

"This is my... uh.. Our training area. I may be an adult, but I still don't have _complete_ control of my powers. So I needed a training base to help me, and to use... "Danny looked at them. "Just encase you kids ended up having the powers."

* * *

(So for the rest of the night, (well until bed time) they stayed in the basement practicing..)  
After the twins were done training, mostly because they almost passed out from being tired, and they went to bed Danny call a good ol'friend.  
"Hey Tucker. is your kid asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Good, listen ..._today_..." Tucker cut him off.

"I know man, I saw the news when they thought Zeak was overshadowed by a ghost."

"Oh you saw, well... have you told your kid about _it_ yet?"

"No I was waiting for you to say something."

"Thanks, well don't tell her, I want her to find out for herself."

"How?"

"Zeak and Ollie are gonna give Jenny and Taylor "accidental" hints to their abilities. Yah know, so Jen and Taylor don't get shocked."

"Maybe you should just tell them and get it over with." Tucker suggested.

"Well they might freak out _overtime_ and start yelling and screaming about it."

"But Jazz didn't freak and tell everyone when she found out about what happened to you."

"Yeah, but you know Jazz, she was so smart and mature it's impossible to freak her out that bad."

"Yeah, how is she by the way?"

"She's great. she's even sending us some money with each of her checks."

"Great! What did she do with her Noble Peace Prize?"

"Not sure, I need to call her and tell her about Zeak and Ollie soon."

"Hope she's doing well in Washington."

"Me too."

(silence)

"Hum ... so how fast do you think Jenny should learn about Zeak and Ollie's abilities?" Tucker spoke up.

"I don't know, maybe a week? how ever long it takes for her find out before a week is up."

"Well, maybe this _will_ work."

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Jazz now, I'll talk to yah later."

"Bye man."

"Bye"  
(Danny hung up)

(Unknowingly a certain Jenny was eavesdropping on the conversation from the phone in her room ... she couldn't sleep and she heard her dad talking on the phone and decided to listen in, (like usual) she was confused about the conversation and overwhelmed at the same time). (A/N: Danny and Tucker said _abilities,_ not powers, or ghost powers, so she doesn't know what they were talking about. But she has a clue.)

* * *

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! hahaha...lol... rofl... roflmao... roflmaoqxz... 

I'm leaving you for another 2 months probably...


End file.
